L x reader a death note fanfic
by the2ndkira
Summary: this is a death note fanfic WARNING if you dont like sugjestive content do not read this in this you are a new task force agent working on the kira case but you have a big crush on the worlds greatest investigator L.
1. Chapter 1 - moving in

This is a death note L x reader fanfic! WARNING! There is suggestive content in future chapters.

As you walk into task force headquarters you go through the metal detector like usual just a normal day. You've been working at task force for about three months.

I'm surprised L even let me join the task force according to the whole kira thing I thought. You walk up to the table of computers L is there like usual, hello y/n you're late not like your usual self? I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki I was getting all my stuff packed to move into headquarters. Yes I see, well you packed a lot, ryuuzaki turned around to face me. Oh ryuuzaki something about you just makes me love u to death … if only you knew. Y/n snap out of it you hear ryuuzaki snap, oh my I'm sorry I guess I just started to stare into space. Well apparently I'm me space because you were staring right at me, well your room is on the twenty fifth floor will you need some help with your bags? Oh if you don't mind I just have a lot to carry, no problem y/n

As we carry the bags up the stairs I started to notice ryuuzaki was kind of hiding his face from me. Ryuuzaki is something wrong, I wait for a answer but nothing. After a few more flights of stairs we are here. L passes me a key, this is the key for your room he explained. We walked into the room and it was huge it had a full kitchen, living room, bedroom and a walk in closet. Wow ryuuzaki this is a amazing room how in the world did u manage to afford making this. Well he started I'm the best investigator on the planet, so if I ask the government to build or do something that has to do with a investigation they will do what I say. I smile and proceed into the bedroom it had a queen size bed a seven drawer dresser and a vanity. I look behind me to see Ryuuzaki sitting on the couch in the living room in his usual way with his thumb on his lip he just looked so… so cute, then I noticed something he- he was blushing. I never have seen him blush now that I think of it, when we were walking up the stairs he was hiding his face with his hair… to hide his blushing.

Authors note: this is my first story and I'm planning on updating stories every weekend or so. the next chapter will probably be done next weekend. Hope you liked it –the2ndkira


	2. chapter 2 -unexpected feelings

L x reader fanfic chapter 2 –the2ndkira

Chapter two – unexpected feelings

I walked up to ryuzaki, his face bright red as I sat on the couch next to him. Ryuzaki are u ok? I had to know if I was why he was like this. Your face is bright red and you are usually so-so pale, he looked up at me with wide eyes then paused, y/n I- I'm in love with you, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met your always so sweet and understanding of me and no one has ever cared for me or understood other than watari… we sat in silence for about ten minutes then I finally broke it, L I mean ryuzaki I love you too I think your just so cute the way you sit your hair and how confident you are and let's not forget you are so intelligent. We stared at each other for another minute. I couldn't help myself any more I forced my lips onto his but then he started to kiss me back, he leaned towards me and let go of my lips. He reached down into his pocket pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons, I have turned off the cameras then he tossed the remote across the room. I haven't seen this side of L in fact I don't think anyone has.

So y/n if imp correct you have strong feelings for me and I feel the same way about you, and im wondering do u think we could. I didn't wait to pull him on top of me and kiss him, soon enough the kiss turned into a make out session. I stopped kissing him and started pulling off his shirt but at first giving him a look to ask if I could, he approved of it with a small nod, and his shirt went flying across the room. I stared at his chest he had a rock hard six pack no wonder he was so strong I thought he was the weak type. Then off went my shirt flying across the room where L's was, he proceeded to stare at my breasts with wider eyes then normal but l managed to hear a faint chuckle coming from him.

I knew that this was going to be a great night and me finally getting to know that the crush I've always had as soon as I saw L and the fantasies were going to come true… tonight.

Author's note : The next chapter as you can probably guess there will be content that some people might find disturbing so if you are one of those people that's like that please don't proceed –the2ndkira hope u liked it


	3. Chapter 3 fantasies come to life

L x reader fanfic chapter three – the2ndkira

Chapter three – fantasies come to life

L wrapped his hands around me and pulled me down onto him, we stared into each other's eyes then I felt it. There was a huge bulge under me it was hard as a rock. There was a smirk coming from my beloved L, all of a sudden he started grinding against me. Faint groans were coming from both of us, but I couldn't manage his teasing I needed him right that second! I quickly tore off his boxers and exposing his dick, it was way bigger than I thought it would be for a person that hasn't had any kind contact with a girl like this for years. I leaned my head down to his member and quickly flicked my tongue across the tip. y/n do more I need this so badly, I need you badly, his voice sounded so seductive then the animal in me took over and I guess the animal in L took over him too.

He shoved my head down onto his cock, I gaged on him then started to handle myself. My head bobbed up and down on him slowly just to tease him, the next thing I knew was that L had lifted me up and placed be right above him. He gave me a look that made me know he was wanting to enter me. Before I could even nod for a yes he pulled me onto him, I felt him go deep inside me and I screamed. He kept pulling me on him till I couldn't hold it any more I released all over him then after me he did the same.

Authurs note: well that was sexual XD sry for the short-ish chapter but next chapter I will try to do more.

P.S if you would like me to do a fanfic thats soul eater death note adventure time etc msg me and I will try to start on it. –the2ndkira


	4. Chapter 4-embarrassment and fun

L x reader fanfic chapter four –the2ndkira

Chapter four –embarrassment and fun

L pulled me close to him and we started to cuddle in each other's arms. I never thought that this day would ever come, the love of my life L loved me back. "Ryuzaki"I stammered he looked down at me in a concerned way. I love you, he smiled then we fell asleep his arms wrapped around me, and my head buried in his chest.

We woke up to the sound of banging on the door, I hurried to get my shirt back on well L hurried to get his jeans, but it was too late the whole task force team burst through the door panicking. They all stared in confusion at the sight that was before them, me with nothing but a shirt on and L's pants on and boxers lying on the floor. One by one they backed out of the room, the last one out of the room was Matsuda "w-we are very sorry for intruding on you Ryuzaki" he stuttered. He closed the door and that was that. L gave me a look and I gave him the same sexy look back. "Want to go again baby" I said how about the shower. He started to laugh then ran to the bathroom. Now this, this is going be a day I will remember for the rest of my life

_Authors note : sorry for the really late chapter but I hope you enjoyed this is the last chapter of this fanfic please I'd love to hear what people think about my stories thanks for reading. –the2ndkira


End file.
